Childhood Friends
by SkyePhoenixDove 'n TimeTurner
Summary: Three friends, no government hinderance or political issues just three friends trusting each other in a pure friendship and being there for one another until the day they die - at least until the day they thought they died. Short, cute drabbles that are probably OOC. Historically inaccurate. HRE is Germany. Rated T for Romano's cussing, mostly. All by Time Turner so WILL UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: TIME TURNER**

 **I am Skye's little sister and have posted a fanfiction, before but this one is a personal headcannon of mine. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia then I would be famous, but unfortunately I am not.**

* * *

-Somewhere in France-

"Where are we going?! I'm hungry!"

"Don't worry, there is good food there, Lovi."

"Where are we going I said!" said a little child, probably hundreds of years old now looks no larger than a toddler and isn't even a meter tall yet, is shown being dragged around by a tall Spanish man who looks like he's in his twenties.

"We are going to meeting an old friend of mine, be nice now."

"But I bet he's just an old guy!"

"Don't say that to him or he'll be sad."

At last they stopped at an average house with bland colour. He knocked. The lock jiggled a bit as they heard some thing jumping behind the door followed by something being pushed to the door- at last the door opened to reveal a young blonde boy with a odd curl and big violet eyes.

"H-hello. You must be the friends Francis talked about."

The young boy looked around Lovino's age with a small frame and a little polar bear beside him. He was also standing on a stepping stool.

The Spanish man promptly picked him up and swung him 'round while squealing.

A french man with blonde hair approached the door and before kissing him on both cheeks exclaimed, "Antonio! It's been so long! How are you, mon ami?"

Antonio replied while making his way in,"Wonderful! I didn't know you had a new colony! Canadia was it? He is so cute! Now Lovi can play with him!"

"You mean Canada? Call him Matthew, he is from America and his land is huge! But he is a very polite boy, aren't you mon cheri?"

After that the personification of Sapin was greeted with loud footsteps and a narcissistic voice going, "Antonio! You look awesome! Though not as awesome as me! Is this Romano you were talking about in your letter? Man, he is adorable! You have got to meet Holy Rome, he's Roma's age and they're gonna love each other!"

A little boy, about Matthew and Lovi's age came over to the albino man and said, "Gilbert don't be so loud, I could hear you from the kitchen." And, noticing Romano, shrunk back behind Gilbert.

"Haha, don't be shy! Now go play with the other your new friends 'kay?"

And just like that, they were off. Matthew, who knew the house better, went off to the garden first, the other two following his lead. He showed them their beautiful flowers and they played hide n' seek. Matthew won nearly every time though, after all, he knew all the hiding places. Later, they all had pancakes (with maple syrup) and they had the best fun.

Though Lovino wasn't all friendly and Holy Rome a bit shy but Matthew at the time was breaking out of his shell, he was in his 'territory'.

"Guys, Francis told me not to tell anybody but I think I can trust you guys." Matthew leaf then into a small hedge that lead to a secret garden. "I come here when I want to be alone or when I don't want anyone to see me."

When it came time to leave all three were sad but equally worn out. They made a cute little pinky promise to see each other again. And to eat tomatoes next time.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this first chapter was cute and no too vague! The chapters aren't gonna be long!**

 **Please review :D**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Ahhhhh!"

"What? I was just trying to straighten your hair Roma. Why do you two have that sticking out, uh curly lone hair anyway?"

Matthew and Lovi were backing away and cradling their curls protectively.

 _Trust me HRE you do not want to know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own not the characters nor the human names, but I am still the one who put words together for you to enjoy :)**

* * *

"I don't wanna get up! I'm still sleepy!"

"Romano..."

"Shh! I'm asleep!"

A ding dong jolted Romano out of bed and not in a nice way.

"Who on earth is here now? Bastardo!"

Spain gasped. "Romano! Language! I know you heard that word before but that doesn't mean you can use it! And," he smirked, "that's Matthew." In an instant Romano was dressed and downstairs.

"Matthew!"

"Lovi!"

And they went off. This time Romano didn't hold back and though Matthew was a bit shy he slowly started getting more confident and bold.

"Rome!" They yelled simultaneously at the sound of the doorbell again. Francis flinched slightly.

Three little kids, looking surely no older than three years old ran off to the bedroom, then to the garden, then settled in the playroom to build their fort.

* * *

It wasn't long before the three growing toddler-nations decided they were hungry.

With the adults out with their bosses for the day, Romano confidently led them to the kitchen. "Usually, Spain doesn't let me in the kitchen alone, but he's not around to say no now."

Matthew nodded absentmindedly, rubbing his stomach.

The fridge contained a tragic lack of microwavable leftovers, so the trio decided to take matters into their own hands. Holy Rome stepped up, "I can cook," and that was the last time they let him in the kitchen.

"I've seen Francis cook all the time, I can do this!" But alas, here there were tomatoes and spaghetti but no French ingredients. And Matthew refused to use tomato sauce as a substitute for maple syrup.

Romano rubbed his hands together. "I can do this."

His loyal best friends slowly backed away.

* * *

"Your macaroni is the best Lovi! I'll ask Francis if he could make it!"

"I think Gilbert would like it as well, what's the recipe?"

Romano nodded happily, covered in flour and spaghetti sauce, devouring his food ravenously, making the stains on his outfit worse. They all froze when they heard the front door open and the resident cheerful Spaniard call his greeting.

They exchanged glances. The kids had long figures figured out that their brothers coming back always meant they had to go home, so away they went to their secret hiding place.

The three adults were surprised when they saw red bowls on the table and even more surprised when they saw the chaotic kitchen. They then had to make haste spending the rest of the day finding the kids, who were surprisingly hard to find, especially when they fell asleep, and then making their getaway before Spain could guilt them into helping them clean.

They bid each other goodbye and went off to their homes in other countries.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! The next one is slightly less fluffy though.**

 **If you liked it please review! I you don't do the same! Please? :)**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Found you Roma!" Romano jolted awake from inside the closet where the three kids resided.

"Mr Spain?" Holy Rome yawned.

"Found you guys, c'mon, Francis and Gilbert are waiting."

He bent down to take the three sleepy children into his arms and made his way back to his own best friends, Romano snuggling happily into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Matthew, Lovi, and Holy Rome but unfortunately I don't.**

Matthew yawned. "Papa, how much further is it?" Jet-lagged from Canada, France had brought the young nation along with him while he handled some business in this country. As Matthew was too young to be left alone he decided to drop him with some friends. Matthew was hugging his bear (which nearly got them thrown out at immigration - why on earth did that child have to get attached to a carnivorous mammal?!) as he trudged through the streets trying to defeat the rising sleepiness.

"It's not too far now. Gilbert mentioned it should be around this corner..." The personification of France trailed off trying to find the right house...

They skidded to a halt in front of an obnoxiously brightly coloured house with a big Teutonic knight flag on the door.

Matthew looked at his caretaker knowingly. "This is the one."

"Heeey! Francis! C'mon in, its nice and cosy!"

A little head peeked out behind Gilbert, "Mattie!"

"Rome!"

They flew into each other's arms. Matthew frowned at his friend. "Did you get taller?"

Holy Rome smiled proudly. "Yep! Is it obvious?"

"You look about twelve!"

"That's how old _you_ look." He nudged his friend. "C'mon. Let's play puzzles."

They went off, this time Holy Rome leading the way.

* * *

They heard the door creak open softly just before a cry of: "Matthew! Rome!"

The little Italian leaped at them, sending the irritating puzzle pieces scattered all over their host's big comfy mattress.

"Ow, Lovi, that hurt," Holy Rome whined teasingly. At once, Romano, in Matthew's small arms, started to shiver then cry. Not the huge tantrum they had seen before, no loud noises or wailing, just some hiccups and quivering as silent tears rolled down Romano's flushed cheek.

The atmosphere flipped upside-down, Matthew and Holy Rome unable to do anything but just sit there in stunned silence. Lovi tightened his hold on Matthew's shirt, as if the personification of Canada would slip out of his grasp at any time.

Helplessly, Matthew looked over at his bear for assistance and, finding none forthcoming, waved Kumajiro to secure the door. He had a feeling this might take a while.

About half an hour later, choked words escaping through small sobs, Romano was nearly having a breakdown telling them all about his _sweet, innocent, perfect little brother Feliciano that Spain probably wanted to trade him for and..._

"Feliciano is northern Italy... and currently he is living with Austria... I think... Apparently he is really good at cleaning and is sweet polite and Spain said he wanted to trade me for him...! He probably thinks he is cuter than me...!"

Holy Rome's eyes lit up the the familiar title. "Herr Austria? Bruder talks about him all the— _O_ _w._ "

"You have a brother?" Matthew asked, keeping his hand on the German's arm where he just smacked him.

Sniffles kept coming. "My _fratellino_ is a better cook than me... a better artist than me... he's more polite and soft and 'adorable' than me..." Romano mumbled depressedly into the pillow. " _Nonno_ liked him better than me, I _know_ he did. He's the _North_ of Italy! While I'm the _South_. He's better than me at _everything_. I'm sure he'll better friend than me, too."

Feeling heartbroken to see their friend in such a state, the blondes glomped him in a messy cuddle pile. They stayed buried between the pillows for a few long minutes to let his near-hysterical ranting subside.

Holy Rome brushed off Lovino's tear. "Don't waste so many tears crying, Lovi. No matter how good your brother is, one thing is for sure, you'll always be my bestest friend. And you'll be closer to me than Feli any day! Assuming I meet him."

"So will I!" Matthew hugged him tight. "Be strong Lovi, I'm sure Antonio feels the same!"

The small bear spoke up, "Tomato would never think your brother is cuter than you, Roma. He's completely obsessed with you."

Matthew gave his bear a thumbs-up.

Romano looked up at his two friends, sniffling. Slowly, a bright, happy smile spread across his face, a smile that showed true happiness and _would be better than his brother's any day_. They simultaneously agreed to never let Romano —or any or them— feel alone ever again.

"Also," he narrowed his eyes at them all. "Spain cannot know about this."

 **A/N: Was that considered fluffy or was it considered way too sad? Hmm...**

 **So... just letting all of you who are still reading that I'm stretching the ages of HRE and Feli, I know they're supposed to be about toddlers when HRE goes to war but... meh.**

 **Bonus:**

"You have a brother Mattie?" Holy Rome looked up at violet eyes in surprise.

"Don't call me that, Rome." Matthew stabbed the dirt with his stick. "...Yeah, I do. He was with me in America with my mom. I remember him pretty well, actually. He had blue eyes, and an ahoge, and he's super hyperactive and really, really, really cheerful all the time. But he's a nice guy! He said that one day, he'll find me again and he'll 'save me' and be a hero."

Holy Rome chuckled. "That sounds nice. You guys were pretty close then."

"Yep. The last I saw him was when Monsieur Angleterre took him."

"Mon-see-or An-gler-ter?" If there was one thing that made both him and Matthew cringe everytime, it was Holy Rome's French. Matthew winced and chose to ignore it.

"Well, that's what _Papa_ calls him. Alfred said his name was 'Engwand', I think. He managed to figure it out by spying on him through the bushes." Canada added a curl to the North America map he was drawing in the dirt. "...He told me that when he grows up, he would rule the world and give me all the maple syrup I want."

"Heh." Holy Rome impaled the map with his stick. "Let's see him try."

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Btw Lovi isn't bothered about calling HRE 'Rome' because he knows the Roman empire as 'Nonno'.**

 **Also the book is the original version, like, the first one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned, not even those in the book.**

* * *

"Heyyyyyyyya Antonio! You look awesome!"

Romano looked around, "Where's Rome?"

"Ah, he is in his room. He's a bit ill so don't play too rough."

Romano made his way to Holy Rome's room, when he got there he slowly opened the door, peeking inside.

"Rome?"

Holy Rome looked up from his book, he looked pale and small in comparison to his loud-coloured bed.

"Hi, Roma, you're here."

Romano sat down on the bed next to him. "So, you're in bed. What can we do..."

"We could read a book," Holy Rome suggested.

"Yeah, you can choose since I don't really know what books are here."

Holy Rome directed him toward the small bookshelf under the window. "Bruder was reading a red book to me last night. I didn't hear the end of it because I fell asleep."

Romano stared at the collection of books in front of him. "Any idea what it was called?"

"I'm not sure. It was kind of boring."

"...This one then." Romano selected the thinnest kind-of-red book he could find, praying the other nation had some other puzzles or something they could play later.

* * *

They were still chatting over the abandoned first page of the book before the third young nation arrived.

"Matthew! Finally!" Romano exclaimed.

"Hi— Lovi! Your voice broke!"

"Yeah, it did!" Romano said proudly.

"Argh," Matthew, unexpectedly, thumped onto the mattress in annoyance. "With you and Rome's low voices _and_ growth spurts, I'm falling behind! Soon enough you'll be like teenagers while I still look like a kid!"

"Not true Mattie! Don't worry, you'll hit puberty soon enough too! Your country is growing like ours after all." Holy Rome paused, "Ah, that reminds me! I saw Feli yesterday. Gilbert is visiting Austria a lot more now and I managed to talk to him for a bit." Romano brightened up when hearing this.

"How is he doing?" Long gotten over his confidence issues with his brother, Romano now eagerly looked to Holy Rome for updates.

"Well, he hit puberty and his voice went a ton lower too, he doesn't look too much like a girl now." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Though... he's still cute." With that he got a light hit from Romano,

"Idiota, stay away from my fratellino!"

Holy Rome laughed and grabbed his pillow, brandishing it at the brunette. "Un-god."

Matthew winced. " _En garde._ "

Romano poked him with the bolster. "Cower in fear of the mighty empire."

"You're talking about me, right?"

"No!"

"Make peace, not war," Mattie muttered as he dived for cover.

They tussled around on the bed, grappling for feathery ammunition. "You will regret the day you incurred the wrath of an elder brother!"

"If a man were to come between me and a loved one — which may _not_ be anyone you know! — I shall defeat you without haste—!" The blonde suddenly broke out into a coughing fit, hacking long and hard into his pillow. Romano froze.

"That's it." The Canadian passed his popcorn back to Kumajiro behind his back. "Rome, you _know_ you're not supposed to move around so much when you're ill! You too, Lovi! You should know better!"

"Sorry." Romano apologised distantly, staring at their friend in concern.

"I'm okay." Holy Rome rasped, looking embarrassed.

The polar bear opened the door. "I will get water for blondie."

Matthew stood at loss for an idea, until his eyes fell to the poor book on the bed. "...How about we just read a book?"

There was a pause. "Well, I've been wanting to read the one Gilbert got for me, it's a book with a bunch of old tales, it's called." Holy Rome blushed slightly," _Grimm's Tales For Children_."

The other two chibis laughed at the somewhat ashamed look on his face. "It's okay, Rome, don't be embarrassed!"

"Yeah I love to listen to the tales the elders tell."

Holy Rome pointed to the shelf. "It's the really heavy one."

Now it was Matthew's turn to stare helplessly at them. Stifling his laughter, Romano leaned closer to Holy Rome. "How do you know that? Read it already?"

"Bruder dropped it on his foot."

"..."

* * *

The rest of the lazy afternoon was spent dissecting the tales to the best of their ability.

" _Then with the servant's firm punch, the apple piece flew out of her mouth and Snow White came back to life_ — wow," Romano stopped, impressed. "She's a zombie."

"...But if Snow White couldn't breathe for all that time, wouldn't she be dead?"

"Unless she still managed to breathe through her nose and just got knocked out." Matthew shrugged. "Why would the dwarves have human-sized glass coffins anyway?"

"Maybe they thought it would be useful?" Romano speculated. "Coffins can be used for some other things... I think..."

"But think about it," Matthew shook his head despairingly, "If the queen wanted to kill her, why not do it by herself instead of giving her a poison apple? She probably can't run or fight if her life depends on it and the dwarves were out all day so they never would've found out until she was dead."

"Why would the Prince want to take a dead person back to his palace anyway?"

"There are too many potholes in this story." Holy Rome groaned. "The queen's still around, too."

Romano's eyes widened as he turned the page. "...Not for long."

"...Isn't making someone dance to death a little overkill?"

"I am," Matthew gulped, "Never going near a pair of dancing shoes ever again."

"I think I liked Cinderella better," Romano confessed.

"But that's got even more plot-holes," Holy Rome whined.

"What if there someone else in the whole village who had the same shoe size as her? I mean, if her feet were really that tiny he would have married a little kid!"

"But could the Prince not just look at the stepsisters to know that they weren't her?" Romano exclaimed in exasperation.

"I'm really starting to worry for his eyesight." Matthew scoffed.

"And cutting off a heel would hurt real bad!" Romano complained, waving his arms about. "Even more so than the toes! Why on earth did they agree to that? I would've just thrown a tomato at her and run away. Fast."

"As fast as your little legs can take you," Holy Rome smirked.

"These fairytales are starting to convince me to _hate_ balls." Matthew frowned.

"I'm sure _Rapunzel_ would make more sense," Romano declared self-assuredly as he flipped through the pages.

"How can you tell?"

"Rapunzel's a salad. All salads make sense."

* * *

Holy Rome slammed the book shut. "Mother Gothel is horrible! She threw her daughter out because she got a little fat! She should be able to eat as much as she likes!"

"But the book says she got kids in the desert! That is so sad! How did they get pasta?" Romano exclaimed. " _And_ the fact that she had to get married in the tower!"

The Matthew and Holy Rome turned their heads slowly.

"Why would she be married in a tower?"

"Why does she have to be married? At this point of the story they shouldn't be married yet."

Romano frowned, suddenly feeling lost. "But Spain said that you get get a kid when you get married! And since she only got to see him in a tower…"

Matthew shook his head. "Lovi, it doesn't work like that, I've seen it before. You don't need to get married, you just need to get an egg! I saw a egg hatch into a bird before."

Holy Rome looked at both of them incredulously. "Guys, you really don't know anything! Birds may lay eggs but that doesn't happen for humans."

The other two looked at him confused.

"I don't get it. If not marriage or eggs then how? Why else would you get married then?" Romano inquired.

"Well, I've asked several people and read a book about it." Holy Rome recounted. "It's known that a stork would fly over to your house and give it you!"

At the side of the room Kumajiro was shaking his head, ' _Stupid humans. They better not tell my Canada anything weird."_

"But where would the stork put the baby if she didn't have a home?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"In front of her of course! Besides have _you_ ever seen anyone get married?"

Romano thought for awhile before stating, "No, I've seen _Nonno_ flirt with _Egitto, Grecia_ and _Cina._ "

"Isn't China a boy?" Matthew deadpanned.

Holy Rome blinked. "He looked like a girl to me."

" _Nonno_ doesn't really care, so..."

"Well anyway, _I've_ seen someone get married!"

Matthew looked at the German chibi suspiciously. "Who?"

"Mr Austria and Ms Hungary. But they didn't get a kid. I did almost think that Feli was their kid before I found out he was your brother."

"What?!"

"But Rome," Matthew looked troubled by the mesh of explanations, "If the storks don't send them right after they get married, when do the couple get their babies?"

"Good point…"

...And so at the table that day some interesting questions were asked.

 **A/N: So, if you guys don't know, the original story of Rapunzel was that she got found out by getting pregnant and she had to have twins in the desert after her hair got cut off, and her Prince went around being blind for two years before her years brought back his sight and they went back to his kingdom.**

 **Cinderella's stepsisters had their heels and toes cut off to fit into the show and at their wedding their got eyes pecked out by her birds.**

 **And the apple got stuck in Snow White's throat and the Prince was so stunned by her beauty that he got his men to bring back the coffin. The men who were carrying it were so annoyed that they punched her causing the apple to be unstuck from her throat. And they had the stepmother wear red-hot shoes and dance until she died.**

 **Translations:**

 **Grecia: Greece**

 **Cina: China**

 **Eggito:Egypt**

Bonus:

"Gilbert…"

"Yes?"

"Please ask whoever wrote this, book to rewrite it, my Matthieu is too young for this."

"And Romano shouldn't need to know how to reproduce until he is older."

"Don't worry, I'm already on it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to pheonixlegend for helping me to point out that I've been using the wrongterm to refer to Romano's grandfather. Pfft. Anyway, to those who have noticed as well, really sorry! I will edit all of them as soon as possible and make sure future chapters are clean of this mistake, for those who haven't… well, Carry on.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would have loved to be able to take credit for making the characters of Hetalia, I can't.**

* * *

"Rome!"

Two frantic teens looked around the house, which was in shambles.

"Matthew! Over here!" Romano cried.

The two rushed to a small closet in which held a button. It was small and most probably just fell off the hat but it meant a lot to the friends who have seen it a thousand times.

Matthew picked it up and hugged it to his chest.

"A broom." Canada looked up.

" _Feliciano.V._ " Canada squinted at the messy inscription. He looked up at Lovi, "The one he said he got from your brother." Romano picked it up and held it close to his chest.

"Bastardo!" Matthew looked at Romano in alarm and shocked face.

"Lovino!"

Romano retaliated with tears in his eyes, "I don't care anymore Matthew! Whoever did this to Rome is a bastard! A sick, cruel, ugly bastard! I hate them, I hate them all!" Then Lovi broke down sobbing into Matthew, while dozens of silent tears slid down Matthew's cheeks.

They let loose their sorrow in the ruins of a house of a friend.

* * *

There was a knocking sound at the door, it was ignored. The nation standing just outside the door sighed. "Lovi?"

"Go away," came a muffled reply. Spain took a deep breath and said with a stronger tone, "Lovi, it isn't good to stay holed up in your room like this, I know things are rough and you're sad, but you can't neglect your own health. I'm sure Holy Rome won't want you to either."

Silence.

Spain sighed yet again. "Well, at least read the letter that Matthew sent to you. If you won't do that I don't know what you'd do." With that he knelt down and slipped an envelop with a French stamp on them under the door.

On the other side of the door the teen lying on the bed looked up and over to the door. The young nation silently slipped off the bed to retrieve the item tucked under the door then returned to the humble bed to read the small letter carefully through.

 _Hey Lovi,_

 _I hope you are doing well, I hit puberty! I think… my voice hasn't gone as deep as yours or Holy Rome's… Speaking of (writing of?) him, I'm not sure whether or not I'm over him or moved on, but I still hope that you have._

 _I wonder if he is with mama or with your grandpa, if so, please don't be sad, he would be very happy knowing that we are doing well and being with the others… I don't think it'll be too bad. If you don't want to write back, I'm sure you are going through a lot and Francis says not to rush mourning loved ones, but most importantly I'll always be here Lovi, even if I'm going through a lot, even if we can't meet in person for awhile, I hope you know that I'll always be here for you even if Holy Rome couldn't._

 _Love,_

 _Your Loyal Friend_

Romano had tears in his eyes as he buried he head in his pillow barely managing to return the letter to its envelop without drenching it.

Letters would keep arriving monthly bearing worse and worse news from the other nation, and with every letter Romano could see the harder it got for his best friend to stay happy and stable.

* * *

"Francis, do your wounds hurt?"

"They're fine Matthieu, thanks to you, I'm depending on you too much, go back to your room." Matthew hung his head as he headed up the stairs, knowing that he could do nothing about the way his carer dismissing him so quickly and cutting him off gradually.

Matthew went outside and saw that the mail arrived, brightening up. He looked through each letter slowly and then again with excitement but qas quickly disappointed and more depressed than he started out.

"He didn't send one huh…"

* * *

 _Dear Lovi,_

 _I hope you're doing well! Francis and England are fighting harshly. Francis comes home everyday with many wounds that I help patch up, sometimes, he doesn't come home at all…_

 _I haven't heard any news from you so I hope that means you aren't going through any problems! If you are… I'm always here to help. My people are happy, though many are hard at work aiding Francis in the war. Send my love to Spain!_

 _Love,_

 _Matthew_

* * *

"Francis, are you sure you don't need help with that?"

"I'm fine Matthieu, if you don't mind, I need to complete this work so may you go somewhere else?"

"Okay papa." Matthew replied managing to hold his tears until his bedroom door closed behind him.

* * *

 _Dear Lovino,_

 _I hope you, your people, and Antonio are doing well. I hope to hear some news from you as soon as possible._

 _Francis is cutting me off, I can tell. He is dismissing me quickly and I'm never allowed to help him, I don't know what happening… Anyway, the war is over. England won. I don't know what is happening now, Francis hasn't told me, but whatever it is I hope that it will lead to me seeing you again. Its getting harder to cope with all this now and I hope that if you are going through anything you might like to share you will tell me, I'll always listen._

 _Love,_

 _Matthew_

* * *

"Francis, please tell me it isn't true." The desperate Canadian whispered, tears in his eyes.

The Frenchman smiled weakly, "I'm afraid it is, I'm sorry Matthieu."

The personification of France broke down crying once the younger nation fled from the room.

Matthew sifted through the mail as he did every day as pure habit more than anything else now. He had a depressed look on his face, bracing himself for disappointment that Romano would probably not have time to send a letter. However, his face brightened up at the Spanish stamp on a single letter that was no doubt a letter from his trusted friend.

 _Dear Matthew,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of your letters, how are you doing now?_

 _Times were hard for me, I refused to get over Holy Rome's death and shut everyone out… even you. I still read all your letters though! You're going through more than I am but even so, you give me what little left you have as support even though I'm only taking it and not helping you in the slightest. I'm doing fine now and so is Spain and my people._

 _I guess this is to say… thank you. Your letters really did help me get through the worst of it and now… I'll help you get through the worst of yours too! Tell me whatever is happening and remember that, whatever happens, you will always be my friend._

 _Love,_

 _Lovino_

Matthew teared up and held the letter to his chest as he quickly searched his room for his pen and paper to write a reply.

* * *

 _Dear Lovi,_

 _Thank you. Your last letter truly helped me get through what I'm going through. This might be the last letter I can send to you and, if you send a reply immediately, that might be the last letter too. France lost so, I'm moving to England as per the trade agreement and, I'm not sure if he'll let me send letters. France has become even more distant since I found out. So, please reply._

 _Love,_

 _Matthew_

Romano read the latest letter through in shock and sent the shortest letter ever in reply.

 _Dear Matthew,_

 _I'm coming over._

 _Love,_

 _Your best friend._

It takes a month or so for the letter to get there and by then Mattie would be leaving. Romano would have to prepare for about a month in order to make sure he gets there when Matthew is there and to make sure that all goes well.

 _Hang on Matt, I'm coming for you._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this wasn't to angst for any of you and I apologise for not being able to make the second chapter of last week! I'm getting rather busy now that school's started… Anyway, see you next chapter!**


End file.
